


Footfalls

by v_darkstar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kink Meme, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme, the prompt requested femslash/genderbender</p><p>Or alternatively, fem!Thorin not being able to resist fem!Bilbo with her curly hair and soft curves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

;

Ever since childhood, the younger Dwarfs were always being told of a time where the majority of population were males, of a time where the chances of birthing a female were slim to none (around about one of a hundred). But these have always been tales to the generations of the previous two hundred years, long have gone the duration of that populace domination, instead the rather opposite exists in the present day. Out of the entirety of her life, Thorin has only met two male dwarfs. Instead she has grown up in the company of her family and other Dwarfs, all of which are most definitely girls, and it was obvious that they were female -- months spent sparring and training with others had left her with enough knowledge of the hard, muscled frames that were the only kind able to retain the distinctiveness of female and yet keep sturdy enough to defeat any foes they may encounter -- and she's never known any different.

By the time that the fall of Erebor and migration away into a new location had occurred, Thorin was already a fully grown Dwarf and she was no mere maiden. She was the beacon of hope for the future of countless others and she fully knew the burden and hope placed upon her shoulders to reclaim their once glorious land; others may not state out loud but she knew that her people longed for their prized home, and so did she.

It was with this determination that she set out on the quest to reclaim what belonged to her with eleven others of her trusted friends.

And then she met Bilbo Baggins, their Burglar.

Now, Thorin has always known about the way people talked about her looks -- of how her sharp features could lock anyone in a stare and of how she was the definition of raw beauty in the Dwarven race -- and while she had thanked all compliments and nodded, she'd never let it rise above her dignity and pride of being the daughter of Thrain and rightful heir to the throne.

But while she may be the cold and unattainable beauty many have whispered about, Bilbo Baggins was oh so much more in her eyes. Bilbo was a young Hobbit lass from the Shire, the very opposite of Thorin. She was light giggles while Thorin was hearty laughter, she was soft curves where Thorin was lean muscle, and while Thorin had short black strands framing around her face, Bilbo had the long golden curls any maiden ought to envy. And she was beautiful -- not in the abrasive or blinding way that Thorin was -- with wide eyes that crinkled when she smiled, small hands that conflicted with every harsh nature of the wild, and a height that made even dwarfs feel giant in comparison. As a Hobbit she had the gentle way that they all possessed, but she also had a fire that, once uncovered, could rival the sun.

Their journey was the main focus at all times, but Bilbo _was_ lovely and Thorin could acknowledge that begrudgingly.

She was contempt to continue a quiet admiration of the other's form in silence for however long the trek took but fate seemed to not favor her plan; on the second week of travelling, the heavens decided to let their sky's pour until they were all sodden and wet through thick layers of clothes.

With guidance from Gandalf, they made camp at the base of a crowning boulder as the downpour lessened minutely.

But as they settled in Thorin noticed something that would prove extremely difficult to ignore. While she and her twelve other dwarfs donned thick leathers and armor for safety and warmth, Hobbits definitely did not. A hot flush made itself apparent upon her face when Thorin took in the sight that Bilbo made; her light blonde tresses were damp and dark on her face, the grime on her face had been washed all but entirely off, but most importantly, the normally baggy white shirt she wore underneath her jacket was drenched to the extent that it clinged to her fair skin and revealed the contents of her body. Round supple breasts appeared almost completely clearly from where Bilbo had her arms wrapped around her chest in hopes of keeping warm, and pert pink nipples stood out against the thin second-skin-shirt. Her figure was indeed curved and looked soft to the touch, a flat stomach and small thighs.

Thorin cleared her throat and turned her gaze quickly away, and as she took off her fur coat, she took several large steps towards Bilbo and promptly threw it to her.

Bilbo gaped for a second at her and Thorin had to force herself to turn away when Bilbo's arms unclenched from around her middle and sent a small bounce across her chest.

She stalked away before she could notice the longing look sent after her.

;

She kept walking -- only stopping to inform Balin to take watch while she was gone -- until the bank of a nearby pond met the tips of her toes. Taking a steadying breath, she ran a hand down her face. This was becoming utter madness, it was completely irrational. She'd grown up with other females for countless years and while she could recognise whether another was attractive, she'd never quite felt the desire to the extent it was now.

She startled when a small voice spoke from behind her "Mistress Thorin?"

Instinct kicked in before she could tamp it down and within a second her blade was drawn and pressing against a yelping throat. Bilbo's eyes were wide and surprised, hands slowly lifting in a show of surrender.

Thorin growled under her breath and turned her back to the Hobbit; she forgot that they were a little too light on their feet for her liking. "What is it that you want?"

Bilbo came to stand to her left, two small hands linking around brace straps and tugging slightly, "Do you ever wonder about what would happen if you were to die? Like, not to say I want you to spend time thinking about that or anything, but I'm a bit sure that if I left the mortal world, not many would be there to mourn me. Gandalf maybe, and a few cousins back in the Shire, but that's about it." She exhaled and smiled a little grimly.

Bilbo shook her head and mumbled a few words Thorin could not make out. Before Thorin could reply with a "all the time", a few stray locks of golden brown hair slipped free from behind Bilbo's ear and Thorin couldn't resist reaching forward to draw them back.

Their eyes met -- one wide and shocked, the other steeled but softening -- and Thorin's hand stilled on the other's soft cheek.

"Dammit," she muttered, then pulled Bilbo forward to her chest and sealed their lips together.

Oh, and Bilbo was every bit as sweet as she looked, with a small, wet tongue darting out from between parted cherry red lips. Thorin moaned lowly, using her other hand to press ever closer with a firm grip on Bilbo's waist.

Bilbo gasped and fisted her small hands into the front of Thorin's shirt.

Thorin vaguely noticed that Bilbo was still wearing her fur coat and ignored the part of her that roared in pride about it.

"T-Thorin" she spoke in a small whimper when the former reached down to cup her ass. Thorin just laughed and squeezed hard enough to elicit a half way mix between a moan and a yelp.

As she was about to dip her fingers beneath the hem of the just-above-the-knee high skirt the other was wearing, she paused, "Is this alright? I mean, do you want to go any further?" And if she sounded a slight too uncertain then she likened it to Bilbo's effect on her, not on any potential weakness.

Bilbo nodded hastily, "Can we just, um, maybe sit down?"

Thorin smiled crookedly and promptly dropped down, dragging Bilbo by her pert rear. They landed with Thorin seated on the ground and Bilbo sprawled on top of her lap, "You're right, this is better."

And Bilbo looked like a perfect, flustered mess with her fair legs, still distractingly transparent shirt and her brown skirt hiked up near her waist. Thorin groaned and latched her teeth and lips onto the vulnerable neck in front of her, calling it a win when Bilbo whined highly into her ear.

Bilbo knitted the fingers of one hand into Thorin's dark hair and set the other one to pushing the layered coats and jackets off of Thorin's frame. The other responded in kind until all that was left was to unbutton the teasingly simple material of her shirt. But she paused after two buttons, admiring the way it peaked open to show a close three quarters of her breasts but still clinged tight enough cover the delectable swell of her nipples, "by heavens, you're gorgeous."

Bilbo just flushed a little more darker and giggled breathlessly, "you're not too bad yourself."

Thorin shifted her legs, feeling the pleasant ache between her thighs, and braced them so she could reach up to cup Bilbo's cleavage. This awakened another glorious moan and fingers tightening to the brink of pain in her hair. She squeezed them first, almost cheering at the soft plumpness, and then practised at rolling them around, they brushed sinfully up against each other, and it felt just as good as it looked.

By this point Bilbo was breathing harshly and grinding down into Thorin's lap in hopes of getting some friction. Because she considered herself a generous lover, Thorin undid the rest of the other's shirt so she could cup a single warm mound in her palm -- flicking her thumb across her nipple as she massaged -- and reached down with her free hand to press against Bilbo's dripping arousal. The moaning only became more delicious as Thorin rubbed slowly at the soaked material, brushing dangerously against her throbbing clit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo's reaction was almost simultaneous; a sharp cry and a quivering flex of her thighs. Thorin used her previously occupied hand to slide the braces off the other's slim shoulders, taking the button up shirt with it, all the while still prodding just enough at her arousal so that while it brushed against it, it wouldn't be enough to draw Bilbo over the edge. She shuffled around a bit until Bilbo's legs were stretched wide either side of her own thighs, not caring as the new angle pulled Bilbo away from the sweet torturous fingers just the bit more.

The fair haired female whimpered and convulsed into the body beneath her as two of Thorin's fingers slid down away from her sensitive clit to push into the restraining material of her undergarments, just the tips of her fingers breaching her dripping pussy.

Too impatient to drag the teasing on for too much longer, Thorin hastily pushed the brown skirt up until it bunched at her waist, and roughly yanked the last remaining item of clothing covering Bilbo off. She had to awkwardly pull one side of the other's underwear down one slender leg and then do it to the opposite, but it was all worth it when the entire bare expanse of Bilbo's milky skin was revealed to her. Delicate facial features led down to a slender neck and shoulders, to a perfect set of perky breasts, down to a smooth stomach until it reached her navel where just below, her throbbing arousal lay awakened. Thorin could spend hours just tracing her hands up and down her trembling legs, but instead opted to pull Bilbo harshly closer until they were pressed chest to chest, and claim her lips for a hard kiss. She coached Bilbo's slightly chapped lips open with her tongue at the same time as she surprised her with the easy thrust of two fingers into her wet heat.

Bilbo's high moan was swallowed down Thorin's throat, the latter hissing under her breath at the glorious clenching around her fingers.

Before Thorin started up a steady pace, Bilbo's hand shot out to grab her wrist, making her pause as Bilbo whispered against her lips, "Hang on a second."

She was forced to withdraw her two fingers as Bilbo made to pull the remaining layers of her tunic and undershirts off. Bilbo only contented herself when Thorin's slim but defined torso was bare.

The younger female all but purred when Thorin wrapped one possessive arm around the small of her back, drawing their naked chests together with a delicious friction. Bilbo curved her spine in to slide her supple breasts against Thorin's own, moaning loudly as their hardened nipples came into contact, and then couldn't help but press them in whichever direction possible just to feel the firm brush of each other's skin together.

Thorin took this as a cue to reach down with three fingers and resume the shallow thrusting of her digits into Bilbo. The Hobbit started panting quickly, pressing her body impossibly closer to Thorin's own, the fingers continuing to pump steadily in and out, in and out.

"Please, Thorin, I n-need more-" she spoke into the other's neck, biting lightly at the skin available.

Thorin just grunted and made so that every slide of her fingers extended all the way to the last knuckle, and was faster and harder.

Bilbo started babbling a string of 'oh yes' and 'please' and a sinuous sound caught between a moan and Thorin's own name as rocked herself downwards onto the waiting fingers.

Thorin herself moaned as Bilbo's small hands clutched onto her shoulders, using it as a anchor to ride Thorin's fingers without abandon.

The heat between her thighs was almost unbearable to ignore, but Bilbo came first, and always would.

Thorin licked her bare lips, "Do you want to cum, Bilbo Baggins? Want to climax with my fingers still inside you, greedily sucking them up?" and twisted her hand so that her fingers dove hard into the other's heat, and were able to stroke her clit at the same time.

The result was a beautiful, high, long drawn out whine and the post-orgasmic spasming of Bilbo's thighs and hands, her body arching away from Thorin. It was a truly gorgeous sight; her eyes twisted shut with the sheer amount of pleasure, long blonde-brown hair veiling her left shoulder, sweat sheened nipples, and miles upon miles of flushed, creamy skin.

Thorin was prepared to leave the other to rest while she took care of her own problem when Bilbo suddenly cracked one eye open and smirked. The next second Thorin found herself flat on her back with Bilbo sliding down her body until she was face to face with Thorin's crotch, the laces of her pants being pulled open to reveal no undergarments beneath.

Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow at the lack of underwear but didn't question about it. Instead -- even if it was spoken through still-there pants -- Bilbo cooed at her and said, "Well it looks like someone is excited."

Despite herself, Thorin felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks, it wasn't her fault that Bilbo made for a visage when in the throes of sex. She barely made in onto her elbows when a hot tongue slipped out and licked a long stripe across her pulsing heat and over her clit. She didn't utter a noise until that same tongue drew back and prodded into her, a lot more than the tip of the muscle sliding inside, which drew out a loud, deep groan.

Without realising it, Thorin's hand extended down until her fingers laced through slightly mused locks. The urgency to get off was ticking against her, so she forced Bilbo's sinful mouth to work her throbbing clit instead. The other only hummed lightly in the back of her throat and then flattened her tongue out to flick religiously, little slurping and sucking noises escaping the confines of her mouth.

Thorin didn't need much, just the combined feeling of Bilbo's wet tongue massaging perfectly, and a slender finger breaching her pussy.

She came with a wordless shout, whole body flexing and twitching through the shocks of her orgasm.

One last, little moan sounded from her at the sight of Bilbo -- ass in the air and breasts bobbing against her chest --wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and grinning wickedly at her.

They were both hot and sweaty but it wouldn't do to catch the flu or a fever, so Thorin drew her thick coat off the ground a few metres away and wrapped it around their cuddling frames.

She only winced later when thoughts about explaining their loud cries to the others became blaringly obvious. But that was a discussion that they could spare for a few more minutes of shared body warmth.

 

  
and there's the end, hope you guys/op enjoyed it, since it was my first time writing femslash ^^;; orz


End file.
